High God King Overlord Sashank
Many have heard of him, the ultimate overlord and ruler of the Mongoose Empire, fierce and terrifying in battle. The High God King Overlord Sashank makes for a terrifying threat and a loyal ally. He is the current ruler of the Mongoose Empire and is one of the world's greatest warriors. History Overlord Sashank was born in Destraxaa to a pair of tigers. Even as a young child, it was noticed that he was supremely gifted with intelligence, cringe resistance and physical power. He excelled in the arts of warfare, and published several papers on military strategy at the tender age of 6. When he was 14, his father died in battle, bravely fighting against the cancerous hordes of the Kekistanis. Seeking to follow in his father's footsteps, Sashank trained for years, eventually being able to study at a foreign military academy in California where he could advance his knowledge. However, one fateful day, the Emoji Empire appeared, and launched a pre-emptive strike on the world, completely obliterating vast sections of the Earth. Sashank, due to his incredible resistance to cringe, barely managed to survive the immense cringe waves that unknown to him, modified his body, making him immune to Cringe Weaponry class 3 or lower. After returning to the Mongoose Empire, he served 2 years in the military before ascending to the crown of High God King Overlord. As king, his first edict was to enact major reforms as well as completely revamp all of society. He reformed the military, fixed the judicial system, brought peace between the different animal kingdoms, and ramped up meme production, allowing his audacious Public Works projects to bear fruit. Dark Contract with the Megarton One fateful day, the Dark Lord Megarton appeared to Sashank, and offered to make a deal with him. In return for even greater power, Megarton would be granted the ability to feed off of the souls of those who were sacrificed to him in the field of battle. With each soul devoured, Megarton would grow stronger, and so would Sashank while he was synchronized with Megarton. However, there were certain conditions that had to be met in order for the Dark Lord to be summoned. # There must be a great inequality between the two forces. Such examples include when Sashank single-handedly faced off against 3,000 Kekistani Soldiers and the Dank Lord Pepe. # An Energon crystal, laced with 3 drops of blood, must be shattered against the ground. # The user must sacrifice one month of their life. In return for all this, Megarton will rise from the ground, fusion cannon and all, and synchronize with the user, boosting their strengths by a full tier, i.e from Memelord to Meme Master. Whenever an enemy soldier falls in battle, Megarton will feed off of the soul, gaining power and strength for each one, and transferring part of that power to the user for the duration of the battle. As more and more souls fall, more and more power is transferred. However, after the battle is finished, Megarton retains the power, whereas the user loses their boost. The true power of this contract lies not within the inherent power of Megarton, but with the fact that he can power up to almost Meme-God status with enough souls, as seen in the Mongo-Kekistani War. The Mongo-Kekistani War TBA Category:World Leaders Category:Real People Category:Users Category:Mongoose Empire Category:Dudes Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Stronk dudes Category:Military Leaders